The Two Rice Balls
by Abigail Fond
Summary: Please, unless you like to read garbage, I advise you ignore this story that was written over 3 years ago. It's nothing special and it's DISCONTINUED.
1. Part 1

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Dudei'mlikesobus has finally put an Inuyasha fic! Yay! I was going to put up an Inu/San fic first (nobody cares what you think of that couple!), but because I didn't get a story figured out yet, I decided to put up this random story that me and my cousin made! (Allyson you rock!) Ok, let's get this party started! Wee snaw…..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 1**

Once upon a time there was a fat man named Goerge W. Bush who had a job to flushed toilets. Inuyasha had fallen in love with him so he farted with joy and Kagome was so happy that Inuyasha had something on his mind except for Kikyo. Kagome decided to see what this Bush-guy was like so she went to his glorious toilet kingdome full of wonderfal toilets. When Kagome got there she saw that Inuyasha was soo in love with the Bush-man that it broke her heart so it stopped. Inuyasha took his tetsiga and killed the Bush-Guy and thought he had avenged Kagome's death. But it turned out she had heart-attack from eating her sandwich, so he set out to follow her sent.

Then he found her surfing ion that giant (sunami) title-wave and saw her drownded. He cried but found she wasn't dead but snorkeling instead. "Kagome you have issues" he yelled. "So what if I issues, Jerk!", Kagome rambled about. Inuyasha was bored, so he decided to ditch Kagome and tell her, when she was finished talking to no-one that he was off to find food, cause he was hungry.

So then Inuyasha went searching for Kikyo, not because he knew it would make Kagome jealous, but because he knew Kikyo made the best lunches (eva!). So off he went in search of the dead girl he knew would make her some of the best rice balls eva!

When Inuyasha found Kikyo she was cooking her next meal. They were rice balls! Tons and tons of 'em! "Kikyo!", Inuyasha said in constipation. "What the duce are you doing in this kitchen?" "I scenced you were coming, Inuyasha, so I made us some lunch." "Wow! Kikyo! You're amazing!" So Inuyasha and Kikyo had a womderful time eating rice balls and wasabi. Inuyasha was just about to fart when Kagome burst through the door. "Kagome! What the duce are you doing here," Inuyasha growled. Kagome shot an arrow at the two of them and Inuyasha and Kikyo turned into rice balls. Kagome then left back to her own time…..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there! End of part 1! Yah, yah….it was stupid but I was getting bored so I had to put something up! Hoped you liked it though! If alot of people like it, I'll continue the rest of it! But be warned, there is a lot more constipation in the parts to come! **

**Oh yah! A 'THANKS DUDE!' to all the people I made friends with in the Inuyasha section:**

**Soccer10is**

**Genisisproject**

**Dante24**

**and**

**Naomi-Yuko**

**And for those I know that I forgot, sorry and you're all up here too! Hoping for more to come…. until then **

**Me out! **


	2. Part 2

**Hey dudes and dudettes, again! I'm happy to say that people liked my story (even though there were only like 3 people who reviewed that I can actually say read my story)! Anywho, I'm giving a 'THANKS DUDE!' to?? (), inu-hanyouz and my cousin Allyson who read the story but her anonymous email didn't come up! Ok…on with Part 2!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 2**

"What an idiot," Kagome thought to herself as she approached her door to her house. She went up the stairs to her room. "I'm home mom," Kagome sighed. She thought for a while. "Inuyasha ditched me because I was talking to much, wasn't I," Kagome thought for a sec. "I'm just talking rubbish," Kagome then said. "He can burn for all I care! Ha," and with that said Kagome farted in proudness and than went to school.

At school Kagome had a crush on a guy named Hojo but, who cares about him anymore! Inuyasha is way better than him. Kagome just remembered Inuyasha was sitting on a plate wating to get eat'n. Then Inuyasha and Kikyo were eaten by Naraku. The Ende. NOT! Inuyasha and Kikyo. Good Ritins! To Them! In Naraku's stomach Inyu-yasha parished, but Kikyo didn't. her priestess ora protected her. So, Naraku barfed her out saying, "Eww! I've tasted better!" With Kikyo outside finally, she decided to go after Kagome because she was ze one to turn her into rice balls. So she, took her arrow and bow (that also turned into rice balls) and went of.

Since Kagome wasn't aware of Kikyo revenge (because she was so dumb) she whent to the feudal ara to look for Inyu-yasha (she never knew that he was eaten by Naraku). She found rice ball Kikyo resting under the tree, she said "Gasp! It's Kikyo!" Kikyo got up and said "Yes it is I the dude that you turned into a stupid rice ball. And so I must destroy you!" Then both she and Kagome grabbed swords from some nearby samurai and had a Star-Wars like war. Kikyo said,"You don't know the power, of, well the evil side!" "Kagome you must die!" Kikyo sliced the top of Kagome's sward. "I mustn't go to close!" thought Kagome pulling back. She had no idea how to use a sword! But she used on when that time Inuyasha let her hold his sword. She accidentenally cut off some of his hair. He got really mad. Kagome laughed at that but since she got distracted she fell. Then Inyu-yasha started to lagh at her 'cause she fell. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. "Back to reality," Kagome thought…….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you go again! End of part 2! Hoped you liked! Review ok? Wee snaw……wanna thank Allyson again for helping to make this constipated story! And yah yah, I know these chapters are short! **


	3. Part 3

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry it took long to update, me and my cousin couldn't see each other let alone think of things! I'm so glad that there actually people out there who like my story! Yay!**

**Anyways here's chapter 3! And if you're concerned about my writing skills let me just say this: We wrote it like this because we wanted it to sound weird! And it does so Bite Sega! Plus, we think you shouldn't care about a silly little thing like spelling mistakes! It's what makes the story funny, am I right? **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 3**

Kikyo was a skilled fighter and rice ball! As Kikyo was about to take the final blow a fat squirrel jumped on her. Kikyo was frightened but quickly threw it onto the road causing it to become road kill. But it was big mistake because Kagome, wanted to avenge Inyu-yasha, but now she has to avenge the squirrel to. "I'll get you for this Kikyo!" Kagome yelled angrily. "I hope your ready for your funeral" Kikyo yelled back. "'cause your gonna die a horrible death" Kikyo said angrily.

As they were about to go into more mortal combat, prepare yourself! Kikyo listened to Kagome saying, "Kikyo I hope you enjoy your life!" Kagomes eyes turned dark red and she grew cat ears. Kikyo was shocked when she realized that Kagome was turning into a cat demon. Normally Kikyo was always the tough-never-afraid kind of girl but remember she's a rice ball. A fish-flavoured rice ball, so when Kagome saw her, she acted like a cat and pounced an inch beside Kikyo.

She ran for her life shooting arrows along the way. Hoping she live another day. She wished, she could have been a dog bone tasted rice ball. Kagome said, "Run all you can but you'll never get away, delicious rice ball!" "You kissed Inyu-Inuyasha, didn't you?" Kikyo said. "That is like, so none of your beewax, girlfriend!" Kagome wailed. "Since when was I your girlfriend? And how do bee's wax relate to anything?" Kikyo said confused. "Oh never mind, and die already!" Kagome then pounced on Kikyo leaving her defendless. Kikyo took her bow and arrows and shot Kagome, making her turn into a rice ball to. "blast you" yelled Kagome. "Ha! Now you're a rice ball as well, making us both equal" yelled Kikyo in triumpiumph. Kagome was outraged. She wanted to be bigger, stronger, and more powerful than Kikyo so she took out her enchanted arrow's and poked herself……

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yah, yah another short chapter! But if I wrote the whole thing down it wouldn't be as fun:) Thanks to the man guoys who read my story! Review while chapter 4 is being put up! **

**A 'THANKS DUDE!' to those who reviewed from last time:**

**genesisproject, ****stupidisstupiddoes****, ReviewWriter, Punk Rock Miko2, inu-hanyouz??, of course A.J my cousin and to everyone else who read but didn't review my story! You guys rock! Till next chapter! **


	4. Part 4

**Hey dudes! Sorry I haven't updated fast enough! It took a while to get to see my cousin and to help me to continue! Or, maybe I'm just lazy! Well, either way a new chapters coming up and still a 'THANKS DUDE!' to those of you who reviewed! Ok we start story now:D **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 4**

"Ow" Kagome said. "Horay! I'm normal again……but wait im shrinking again…..ahh" she said shrinking! (Joy to they world! She's shrinking!) Okay, yah forget them two! Anyways in another part of the story, Inuyasha is stuck inside the bowels of Naraku.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said angry and ran toward Naraku with a pile of poop. Naraku dodged the pile of "poop", and flung some hairy eyes at him. "Curse you! Naraku!" said Inyu-yasha. Okay, bored! Anyways, back at Kagome and Kikyo! Anyways, we forgot what happened to Sango and Miroku. Well…..who cares about them, they can burn for all I care! And besides this story isn't about them so go to hell! Jokes! Jokes! Okay then, now back at the forest Kagome and Kikyo are lying in the grass in their rice-ball form.

"You know what? Let's forget about Inu-yasha! He can take that Bush-guy!" said Kagome. "I agree" said Kakyo. So they went off to have some of Sango's riceballs because she made the best evar! "Wait!" said Kagome. "When did Sango come in the story?" Kikyo shrugged her riceball-like shoulders. "I unno." So they both went, instead of to Sango, off to Kaede's. She made the best remedies to cure them from their "Situation." As THE ENDE! I don't think so!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go! I don't mean to bash Sango and Miroku like that, especially Sango because she's my favourite! But I didn't make this story myself! I had……help? Hey, don't blame me! I don't make the story, I just write it! Well, actually I do, but…uhh…WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Review soon dudes! And thanks again for reading:D**


End file.
